An Easter Story
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Hiei cames for Easter! And helps Kurama get ready for the holiday. Painting eggs, eggs hunts, and going to church! HK I suck at summeries


No not the song but it is one of my favorites. This one's the sequel to 'Be My Valentine, Koi' which is the sequel to 'Learning Christmas'. It's sort of something I like to call my Holiday Arch. Hope you like!  
  
~~For God so loved the world  
  
He gave His only begotten son  
  
That whoever believed in Him should not perish  
  
But have everlasting life. John 3:16~~  
  
I Love You This Much (An Easter Story)  
  
Kurama painted one last swirl on the egg before looking at it carefully. Perfect! Shiori was out to shop for Easter and Kurama offered to color the eggs. He had to admit; he was a pretty good artist and just had one more egg to finish before he was done. He reached over to pick it up when a small, chubby hand picked it up and handed it to him. Kurama looked up and smiled at Hiei who looked at him with a faint smile.  
  
"Hiei! You remembered!" said Kurama taking the egg.  
  
"As you ningens say, 'I wrote it in my calendar'."  
  
"I'm glad you remember," giggled Kurama as he started painting the egg.  
  
"What are you doing, fox," asked Hiei when Kurama was done with the egg.  
  
"Painting eggs. It's tradition to decorate eggs and hide them for children to find."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you when I asked you to visit. It's fun! I'm glad you could make it today by-the-way, koi."  
  
Hiei smiled and leaned up to kiss Kurama. The fox smiled over the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist and kissed him back.  
  
"Shuichi, I'm home!" yelled Shiori and the two pulled apart. Kurama suddenly became interested in inspecting his artwork and Hiei was looking for the ice cream. Shiori walked in with a grocery bag full of Easter candy.  
  
"Hiei-san, how are you? I didn't know you would be here," she said when she saw Hiei.  
  
"I am fine, ma'am," said Hiei politely still looking for the ice cream. Shiori was the only human he could stand to be around, that and Kurama would be mad at him if he killed her.  
  
"What are you looking for, Hiei," asked Kurama.  
  
"The sweet snow."  
  
"It's in the freezer, Hiei, behind the chicken."  
  
Hiei opened the fridge and pulled out the tub of ice cream while Kurama placed the decorated eggs into the fridge and took out the boiled eggs to make an egg salad. Hiei scooped out some sweet snow and put it in a bowl and started eating it.  
  
"I swear the only reason you come here is to have a bowl of ice cream," said Shiori and Hiei and Kurama looked at her. If only she knew the real reason Hiei kept coming back. To see his fox.  
  
"No, ma'am," said Hiei. "I also come to see Kurama."  
  
"Kurama?" asked Shiori.  
  
"My . . . uh, nickname, kaasan," said Kurama nervously as he cut some eggs. "Since Shu-can has the same name as me they call me that to tell us apart."  
  
"Oh well, that was nice of them. Hiei, aren't you supposed to be with your family?"  
  
"They're . . . out. Not going to be around for a few days."  
  
"That's awful. And around a holiday too. Is anyone watching you?"  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"As much as I believe you, Hiei-san, I insist you stay with us. You can call your guardian and tell her that you will be staying with us till she gets back."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at her in surprise. They told her that Genkai was Hiei's guardian as a cover story for the fire Koorime. But they never told Genkai that. She would be furious with them if she found out.  
  
"I . . . don't have her number. I can't contact her."  
  
"Do you know when she'll be back?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"A good guess. You'll stay with Kurama if that's all right with him."  
  
"It's fine, kaasan."  
  
"Good and I have an extra Easter basket here some where. Hiei can you mix these candies up while I find it? Don't eat any."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." By then Hiei had finished his sweet snow and set to work on the candy. Actually he just stared at the M&Ms, Skittles, and various other sweets till Kurama handed him a bowl.  
  
"Put the candy in here and mix them together," said the fox, "then take the plastic, hollow eggs and fill them with the candy."  
  
Hiei just grunted and took the bowl. Dumping the candy in, making a mess on to the table too, he mixed it with his hands and took the plastic eggs out of the bag and started filling them with the candy. Shiori came back in with an old but intact Easter basket and smiled to see Hiei almost finished.  
  
"Arigato, Hiei-san, I was hoping to do that. I was wondering if you would like to join us for church tomorrow. Is it okay with your guardian?"  
  
"She doesn't care what I do. She doesn't control me."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you asked her. We can call her tomorrow when she gets back."  
  
"She won't mind if I go."  
  
"Kaasan, I'm done here. Can me and Hiei be excused?" Saved by the fox. Hiei was getting nervous about all the questions Shiori was asking. Giving Shiori the last egg he went upstairs with Kurama and sat on the window seat. Kurama sat on his bed and laid his head on his head.  
  
"Sorry, Hiei. I didn't know she would ask so many questions."  
  
"Then you should tell her."  
  
"I can't, I need to protect her."  
  
"You can protect her more by telling her."  
  
"We all have our secrets, Hiei. But I keep nothing from you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kurama got off the bed and sat on the window seat with Hiei. Hiei scooted over till he was practically sitting on Kurama's lap.  
  
"We should get you a kimono for church tomorrow," said Kurama as he laid his arm around Hiei's waist.  
  
"I don't need a kimono."  
  
"Onegai, please wear one for me."  
  
Hiei snorted but didn't say anything more. They just sat there silently and thought about nothing, till Shiori called up to ask them to help her hide the eggs before Shu-can and Hatanaka-san came back. Hiei was quick at hiding things, since he was an expert on it. Kurama was also an expert and hide just as fast as Hiei. Soon he only had one egg left; he deliberately left this one for last. It had a red background with a black dragon painted around the shell. Looking over to make sure Hiei wasn't looking, he was hiding an egg in a tree knot; he placed the egg in the middle of his favorite rose bush, using his ki to move the thorns and branches so he wouldn't get scraped.  
  
"Kurama, I'm done," said Hiei walking up to his fox.  
  
"Good, so am I. let's go inside."  
  
They walked inside and greeted Shuichi and Hatanaka-san when they walked in from visiting old friends from before they moved in with Kurama and Shiori. Hatanaka didn't mind Hiei staying the night and was lent some of Shuichi's clothes; through they were an inch bigger than him. Kurama giggled at his itooshi when he walked out the bathroom wearing pjs two sizes too big.  
  
"Shut up, fox," growled Hiei and Kurama giggled harder.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, koi! You just look like a little kid wearing that!"  
  
"What did you say?!" yelled Hiei and he jumped on Kurama, tackling him to the floor.  
  
"Ow, Hiei! Get off!"  
  
"Don't call me a kid!"  
  
"I didn't call you one; I said you looked like one!"  
  
"Cut it out up there!" yelled Shuichi from his room. Kurama giggled again and removed Hiei from his lap.  
  
"Come on, koibito. Let's get to bed."  
  
Kurama crawled into bed with Hiei next to him, laying his head on Kurama's chest. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and rested his head on Hiei hair.  
  
"Good night, Hiei."  
  
"Good night, Kurama."  
  
***************** "Come on, Hiei wake up! Everybody's waiting!"  
  
Hiei groaned when he felt someone shake his shoulder, turning away from the touch he swatted it away and growled.  
  
"No more training, Mukuro!" he growled. "I wanna sleep."  
  
Kurama shook his head at his little lover. Mukuro did work him too hard. Well, when it comes to getting Hiei out of bed and worse comes to worse, trick him.  
  
"Hiei, it's Kurama. I have some sweet snow for you."  
  
Hiei shot out of bed and looked at Kurama.  
  
"You bluffed!"  
  
"It woke you up didn't it?"  
  
"That was cruel, kitsune."  
  
"I know." And Kurama bent down to give Hiei's nose a peck. "Come on. Everyone's waiting for you!"  
  
Hiei grumbled but got out of bed. Kurama led him downstairs and to the living room where Shiori, Hatanaka, and Shuichi were waiting for him so they could share their sweets and have the Easter egg hunt.  
  
"Hello, Hiei-san," said Shuichi. Shuichi liked Hiei and thought he was pretty cool. Hiei had grown to like the ningen boy for being just a rebellious teenager and sat next to him, Kurama sat next to him. They took their baskets and Hiei was surprised to find his filled with candy.  
  
"Don't eat it all at once Hiei," said Kurama and walked out to the garden. They started the hunt and Hiei held back so Shuichi and Kurama could try to find his eggs. He was standing by the rose bushes, trying to figure out where Kurama could hide an egg when something caught his eye in one of the bushes. Gently pushing back the branches he found Kurama's special Easter egg and gave a faint smile. That kitsune, always thinking about him.  
  
"Ow!" One of the thorns pricked him and he now had a two inch long scratch on his hand. He curse, Kurama allows warned him about the thorns.  
  
"Hiei, are you okay?" Kurama heard Hiei's hurt tone and come running to his fire Koorime.  
  
"I'm fine, Kurama, just a scrap."  
  
"Let me see." Kurama took Hiei's hand and gently blew on it to stop the stinging. Taking a napkin he didn't know where he got he cleaned up the trickle of blood that was running from the wound and tied the napkin on. "There!"  
  
"Hn, baka kitsune. You worry about me too much."  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"Come on, guys," said Hatanaka, "church is about to start."  
  
Kurama led Hiei upstairs and handed him a kimono.  
  
"Do I have to wear this," asked Hiei.  
  
"Yes, but look, it's in your color."  
  
Hiei took the kimono and looked at it. It was a plain black kimono with a red obi. Hiei put it on and found that it was his size.  
  
"You look cute in that, Hiei," said Kurama.  
  
"Don't call me cute." But he gave a small smile as he walked downstairs with Kurama. They all got into the car, Hiei sitting near the window so he would feel caged, and they headed toward the church. They picked a seat near the back and waited for the service to begin.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Kurama and Hiei looked up to find Yusuke and his mother, Atsuko, sitting in the seat in front of them. Both were wearing kimonos "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could say the same about you," said Kurama putting down the pamphlet he was holding.  
  
"Mom insists on coming to church on this holiday. That and Christmas."  
  
"I'm glad you could come. The more familiar faces Hiei see the less likely chance I'll have to subdue him."  
  
"I can take care of myself, fox."  
  
"Is that the shrimp?" They looked behind to find Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Yukina sitting behind them. "What are you doing here, Hiei?"  
  
"Kurama asked me to come."  
  
"Hello, niisan," said Yukina. "How are you?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Looks like you won't be alone this holiday," said a voice to their right and everyone looked to see Keiko.  
  
"The whole family's here," said Shizuru.  
  
"I have no family," said Hiei. "Except Yukina."  
  
"Hiei, we've all become a family," said Kurama. "With all that we've been through."  
  
"I was raised alone and was meant to be alone."  
  
"You're not alone any more," said Yukina.  
  
"Hiei, how do you think we feel," said Kuwabara. "I thought I would never make any true friends, and neither did Urameshi, but look at us now."  
  
"And remember what holiday this is," said Botan. She and Koenma appeared beside them in their regular outfits. "According to ningen religion, Jesus Christ died so we can never be alone. Or unloved."  
  
"Whether you like it or not, Hiei, you have a family here," said Kurama. "And we'll watch your back."  
  
Hiei smiled as the service began and looked at the statue that was mounted for all to see.  
  
'Thanks,' he thought. 'Even alone you looked after me. Please continue to look after my friends too. My family.'  
  
*******End********  
  
~Half way through the service  
  
While the choir sang a hymn  
  
He looked up above the preacher  
  
And he sat and stared at Him  
  
He said 'Forgive me father'  
  
When he realized  
  
That he hadn't been unloved  
  
Or alone all his life  
  
His arms were stretched out  
  
As far as they'd go  
  
Nailed to the cross  
  
For the whole world to know  
  
I love you this much  
  
And I'm waiting on you  
  
To make up your mind  
  
Do you love me too?  
  
How ever long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
  
I love you this much~  
  
Happy Easter, minna, and May God bless you. 


End file.
